bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiga Hajime
=Shiga Hajime= Appearance A tall male with short black hair with a skull mask to the side and a black cloak opened mid-way and has brown eyes with a white shirt under the cloak and a cross around his neck. Personality Shiga is a very serious person when it comes to fighting.He is very lazy when it come's to other stuff like task but then again he does have a good spirit and he always spend's his money on clothes and music. Likes:He love's candy and he love's girls. Dislikes:He hate's bragger's and he hate's bad people who kill for no reason. History Shiga was a loner until he was 15 year's old that excat day he turned 15 something happened that would change his life forevor.That day was the day that Shiga saw a hollow and that hollow saw him and so Shiga ran as far as he could but the hollow would still be keeping paste so Shiga decided to hide somewhere and try to act like this was a dream by putting all his hope into his cross.Once that hollow found him he then started to started to get up and face the hollow.He was terrified but he put all his power and hope into that cross and that's when his fullbring activated but the hollow didnt care and Shiga was very surprised then he started getting braver and braver until he actually tryed to kill the hollow even thow Shiga didnt know what it was he still tryed until the end.He's been fighting that hollow on par for a long time until he actually defeats him and passes out right their.When he woke up he noticed that he was somewhere else like in a giant room with many people staring at him but they looked weird like they were cosplayers and so one of the people said something but i couldnt here it very well it sounded like the person said welcume t the xcotion but then when i finnaly got my hearing all the way back the person said Welcome to the X cution.Once Shiga finnaly could move and see clearly he saw this girl with a teddy bear in her arms and she was crying and crying and so Shiga got o his knees and asked the girl why she was crying but when he ask's her she run's and then a young lady come's by too her and picks her up and tell her it's ok it's ok and the little girl stop's crying.The Lady asked his name and he say's my name is Shiga Hajime once they hear that they all start too laugh and greet me and so he started to wonder why this was happening but he just couldnt grasp it.One of the guy's over at the couch by the wall that i finnaly saw said you can live here if you want and then that's when Shiga meet's the X cution. The Joining of X cution Finnaly now it's been a day already and Shiga is already up and asking questions the first one was"Why am i here" one of them came up and said boy you have a special ability and we are have took you in too help you shape that ability into something greater.Finnaly Shiga decided to get help he didnt really care anyway and so the X cution told him everything about the Fullbringer and fullbrings and maipulation and all that and so that's when Shiga actually gained control over his power and became known with other upper ups. Power's and Abilites Powers and Abilities Fullbring (Kyusokuna Kukic) Fullbring description:Well my fullbring is my cross and it turns into a Sword it's power is Yellow flames that can take shape and form of anything and so if you are hit by it wont burn you it will trap that leg in Yellow flames making it seem like ice and it can grow on your body if you try to remove it and also inject yellow flames in your veins and it can harden and harden and then it will lead you into explosion. Ability 1 Describe your ability: Is a ability in where i can trap any part of your body into a Ice like Yellow flame that can also grow and enter your body. Ability 2 Describe your abilitly:Is a techniqe that gives the user control over the Yellow flame but it lets you use a wide spread amount of it can eitheir Slash the enemy or even go into a state of freezing. Ability 3 Describe your ability.:Well the user shoots his yellow flame into the ground and when that happens the ground and the sky lock the user and the enemy in a giant Dome and the user is in a sheilded crystal yellow flame and the enemy can get trapped frozen slashed in half but cant leave unless the user is dead. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution